The present invention relates to a new dosage device intended to be used for dosing of micronized or granulated substances or microcapsules (hereinafter referred to collectively as particulate material) and containing pharmacologically active substances.
Several preparations of drugs are nowadays administered in micronized or granulated form or in the form of microcapsules. These substances are filled into capsules of hard gelatine, which are intended for oral administration and are swallowed whole by the patient. Children and adults who have difficulty swallowing a whole capsule are often advised to open the capsule and spread the contents on a suitable piece of food and to swallow the food. It is, however, difficult to open the capsule and pour out the contents without any loss of the substance. Capsules of hard gelatine are an expensive, but effective, way to administer pharmacologically active substances to patients who are able to swallow the capsules unbroken. It is, however, not sensible to use this expensive way of dispensing into capsules of hard gelatine, when the patient later on, with some difficulty, opens the capsule and pours out the contents.
It has previously been proposed to provide dosage devices to enable the particulate material to be dispensed accurately. For example DE-A No. 2 052 051 describes a dosage device comprising an operating unit and a storage chamber. The operating unit is fitted relatively loosely to the casing of the device. Substances having small particles thus easily fall on the sliding surfaces between the two relatively movable units, so that substance being fed jams. With such a dosage device, which does not have a feeding under force, it is difficult to dose small amounts of micronized or granulated substances with an accuracy which is sufficient for the dispensing of drugs.